


the whore of garreg mach

by catjohnny



Series: the whore of garreg mach [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Lot of Degradation, Biting, Breast Fucking, Cock Warming, Creampie, Deepthroating, Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Most of this is in the seteth portion of the fic, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Denial, Seteth's Monster Cock, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, mybad, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catjohnny/pseuds/catjohnny
Summary: you're the top student at garreg mach's prestigious officer's academy. little does everyone know how much of a whore you are behind closed doors.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Reader
Series: the whore of garreg mach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099073
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seakicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/gifts).



> hello :D this is the first fanfic that i have ever published aaaa please be nice. also i'm sorry if you know me irl do not read this i will kill you thanks
> 
> this fic is inspired by, encouraged by, and dedicated to seakicker :) please check out her work!!! queen of reader insert smut

You awake to the sound of church bells ringing. It's Sunday, and you usually roll over and fall back asleep at this point, but you made plans to go to Seteth’s lance seminar with your friend Sylvain. 

With a sigh you haul yourself out of bed so you can get dressed and grab a bite to eat before you meet Sylvain and head to class. You had always loved school, but sometimes the rigor of Garreg Mach had a toll on you. 

You shuffle to your dresser to grab your uniform and pull it over your head. As you glace in the mirror, you think idly about how Sylvain had once said how he’d like to fuck you in it and blush.  
You two had been friends since childhood, but that friendship had morphed into something more like a friends with benefits situation in the past few months when one of your typical lectures on his skirt chasing behavior ended up with you in his bed moaning so loudly that Felix claimed he could hear you from two rooms away.

You two had pretty frequent meetings since then. You found yourself really liking these “meetings” and secretly wishing he was just yours; but you knew he wasn’t one to be held down, so you kept your feelings to yourself. 

A sudden knock on your door shook you from your thoughts. Who would be looking for you this early on a Sunday morning? Confused, you walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see a shock of red hair and a lopsided grin.

“Good morning, princess,” Sylvain grinned.

You rolled your eyes and opened the door wider, letting him in. “What do you want, Sylvain? We still have 20 minutes until Seteth’s seminar. I wanted to get something to eat.”

“I thought you’d say that,” he said, producing a muffin from behind his back. You grin and give him a small peck on the cheek, and he responds by turning his head to catch your lips with his. You gasp, allowing his tongue to slip into your mouth and tangle with your own. 

“Ah, Sylvain,” you groan as he moves his lips to your neck, “we don’t have time for this right now!”

“Oh, come on, y/n, never heard of a quickie?” Sylvain asks as he lifts you up and sits you on your desk, coming to stand between your legs. He tilts your head up and kisses you slowly, passionately, dragging more wanton moans out of you. “I promise we’ll make it to Seteth’s stupid seminar on time. I know you care about your good girl reputation,” he added with a smirk.

It’s true. You were at the top of your class, perhaps even the best student at the academy. The professors all adored you and used you as a shining example of what a perfect student should be. If only they knew what you did behind closed doors with Sylvain Jose Gautier, the antithesis of everything you’ve made yourself to be.  
You moan again as he bites down on your neck and sucks. He insists that he marks you up so he can practice his healing magic, but you know he simply loves to see your perfect persona cracked, at least temporarily. You can feel his erection pressing against your crotch as he moves closer to you on the desk. He moves his hand down to press against your panties and laughs. “For someone who claimed we shouldn’t do this, you’re quite wet, aren’t you?”

You turned your head, blushing and whimpering as he pressed against your clit through the fabric. He grabs your chin and pulls your head up before dipping two fingers in your mouth. You begin to suck automatically, eyes closing as you groan around his fingers. Before long, he removes them as you whine and immediately moves his hand down you slide your panties aside and slip his fingers inside you. They’re met with little resistance and you both gasp as he feels your tight heat and you feel his thick fingers inside you.

“Goddess, y/n, you’re always so fucking tight,” he groans, quickly working you open, making good on his promise of this being a quickie. Other times he’s taken hours just teasing you with his fingers and mouth; luckily for you, this is not one of those times.

As one of his hands works on your cunt, the other works open the top of your blouse, pulling up your bra so he can fondle your breasts. You sigh as he works his fingers over your nipples before leaning down and sucking on one. 

“Goddess, Sylvain, please just fuck me already,” you say between moans. He looks up at you and smiles.

“My pleasure.”

Without a word he flips you over face down on the desk with your ass in the air. He quickly lifts your skirt, panties still pulled to the side, and pulls out his cock. It’s long and thick, and this was the perfect angle for you to feel it practically in your stomach. You both let out breathy moans as he pushed in, filling you to the brim.

“Shit, so fucking perfect, you’re made for my cock,” Sylvain breathes on you neck as he pulls your hips closer. All you can do is moan in agreement as he begins to snap his hips quickly into you, his left hand coming down to swirl your clit. His other hand remains on your hip, gripping bruises into your skin. He leans over to bite more marks around your neck before pulling his hand up to grip your neck, choking you slightly.

“Goddess, so good, fuck,” he groans, “you like that, huh, whore?”

You can’t even respond as he continues plowing into you, making you forget how to speak at all.  
You clench around him, making him shout.

“Mmm, so close baby,” he pants. Both of his hands are on your hips now as he slams into you at a fervent pace. You moan as your hardened nipples scrape back and forth across the wood of the desk. “Close, Syl-vain,” you manage to cry.

He reaches down to stroke your clit and that’s all it takes for you to white out from pleasure and you clench around him. Sylvain follows, pulling your hips close as he finishes, spilling his seed deep inside you. 

The two of you stay there for a moment, sweaty and panting and fucked out, trying to catch your breath. Unfortunately, your peaceful moment and orgasmic high is cut short by the sound of a bell ringing. 

Your head shoots up. “Seteth’s seminar! We’re late! Fuck, Sylvain!” You look down at the state of your dress: blouse askew, tits out, marks across your neck, skirt wet with a mix of your juices and Sylvain’s cum slowly leaking out of your pussy. He doesn’t look much better, with the front of his trousers stained with your release. You don’t have time to change, so you quickly pull yourself together, grab your belongings, and run to class.

The whole way there you can feel Sylvain’s spend inside you, filling up your panties, threatening to drip down your thighs. You briefly ponder what would happen if someone were to notice and you feel yourself get aroused– but Goddess, now's not the time for that. It’s time for Seteth’s seminar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seteth fuckers rise up
> 
> this is the main reason i wrote this

You and Sylvain burst into class, panting from running all the way from your room. A few people turned around as you moved to your seats, yours at the front of the class, Sylvain’s at the back, but most people were too focused on Seteth, who was writing something on the chalkboard. He stopped and turned around as you sat in your seat, eyeing you and then Sylvain in turn.

“I hope Mr. Gautier’s debauchery is not rubbing off on you, y/n,” Seteth says. You don’t miss how his eyes sweep you up and down, landing on your neck as he squints. Shit. You forgot that Sylvain had left several marks that you didn’t have time to heal or cover up. You shift in your seat, hoping that your movement will allow your hair to cover both the marks and the blush creeping across your face. 

“Sorry for being late, Seteth,” Sylvain drawls from the back of the classroom, hands behind his head. “My debauchery isn’t the only thing “rubbing off” on y/n, though,” he adds in a lower voice causing your blush to intensify as you lower your head and focus on getting down the notes you missed. You chance a glance up to see Seteth’s eyes have widened as he looks at you again. 

“Mr. Gautier, please refrain from making such rude remarks in the classroom,” Seteth says finally, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turns around again to continue the lesson.

As the seminar continues, you find it harder and harder to focus as you feel Sylvain’s spend inside of you still, staining you panties and slipping down onto the seat. You have no idea how you’ll manage to get out of the classroom without anyone noticing. As you are lost in thought, you feel a touch on your shoulder and almost jump out of your skin. You look up to see Seteth looking down at you sternly.

“Y/n, could you please demonstrate this lance move for the group? You are the expert lancer here, after all.” Your eyes quickly scan the board to see which move you have to do and shakily stand and take the lance from his hands. You clench your thighs together as best you can to stop the cum inside you from flowing out.

It proves futile as you continue to maneuver and have to unclench your legs. You feel drops sliding slowly down your legs and your movements falter; luckily, everyone is focused on your handwork, and you complete the move and sit back down. You notice before you sit a small puddle of juices on your seat and shiver. You pray to the Goddess that Seteth didn’t notice.

Before you know it, the seminar is over and everyone is packing up to leave. You take a deep breath as you stand and turn to Sylvain, who is waiting for you at the door. However, before you can move to join him, Seteth calls out your name.

“I’d like to have a word with you, y/n. Move along, Gautier.”

Your heart practically stops as you turn to look at Sylvain again, who gives you a look that says, “Whoops!” before running out the door. You’re definitely going to kill him later.

You turn around to face Seteth, who is standing against his desk at the front of the room. “I’m so sorry for being late today, Seteth, sir, I promise it won-”

Seteth holds up a hand and the flow of your words stops. He steps forward and begins to circle you, eyeing you up and down. You’re frozen with fear.

“Tell me, y/n,” he begins, pausing beside you, “what is the meaning of this?” He reaches out his hand to press against one of the bruises on your neck. His hot hand combined with the tension in the room and the small burst of pain causes you to moan, which you attempt to stifle with a cough. Before you can answer, he removes his hand and walks behind you.

“And this?” he continues, lifting your skirt slightly. You turn to see a cum stain on the back, which he had surely noticed while you had demonstrated in front of the class. 

Seteth moves again, coming in front of you, before squatting down and pulling your skirt up once again. The sight of him in front of you like this makes your clit throb and you struggle to pay attention to what he’s doing. “And what about this?” he says, running a finger along where a line of cum has dripped out of you. You cannot suppress the shudder that runs through your body at the touch. 

“I-” you begin, but you are silenced once more by Seteth raising his hand as he stands to face you. You swallow nervously as his green eyes pierce into you. 

“We are at a prestigious school, y/n, and you are one of our finest students. This is absolutely unacceptable. You should be ashamed of yourself, coming to class looking like a common whore.”

You suppress a whimper as you look down at your feet, face burning. You know this is supposed to be a punishment, but goddess if degradation doesn’t turn you on, you don’t know what does. 

When you look up, you see that Seteth has moved to sit at the desk, and he beckons you closer. You slowly walk up to the desk, unsure of what is about to happen, until Seteth pulls you behind the desk.

“Lay down,” he says plainly, gesturing to his lap. Your heartbeat quickens as you lower yourself to lie across the older man, lying on your stomach. You hear Seteth rummage around in the desk for something before addressing you.

“I believe you’re due for a bit of punishment, y/n,” he began, trailing a hand up the back of your leg. “You know of the church sanctioned punishment for sinners, correct?” 

You shake your head meekly and open your mouth to reply, but before you can, a hard slap comes down on the back of your thighs and your words turn into a gasp. There is a pause before he slaps you again, and this time you cannot suppress the moan that bubbles forth from your mouth.

Seteth moves your skirt up so that your ass is bare. He runs a hand along the fabric of your panties, across the wet spot where your and Sylvain’s fluids have soaked through. “Truly a shame,” he tutted. He gave no warning before he brought his hand back down across your ass once, twice, three times. You cried out each time, the pain bordering on pleasure as your clit throbbed. 

Seteth slips his hand under the waistband of your panties and pushes them down your thighs. Now your wet, leaking cunt is on full display, your hole clenching around nothing as he continues to spank you red. 

He stops and rubs his hand along the handprint shaped welts along your ass and thighs. “I don’t think this is doing the trick,” he muses, giving you another slap as you arch your back. “You seem to be enjoying this. It won’t do as a punishment….but I have another idea.”

Before you can even think about what he could mean, he shifts you off his lap and positions you so that you are on your knees in front of him. From this angle you can clearly see a large bulge in the front of his pants and you feel your mouth go dry– Goddess, do you want that in your mouth right now.

It seems Seteth can read your mind as he reaches to undo the laces on his pants and pulls them down to his knees, followed by his smallclothes, revealing his hardened member.

“Oh, dear Goddess.”

You can’t help but let the words out as you take in the sight of his cock. It's huge, far larger than you thought a cock could even be, and you’ve imagined quite large ones when it came to considering the sizes of some of your male classmates. It was flushed with bulging veins running from the base to the tip. You could feel your mouth watering as you looked it up and down. You had to have it in you in any way possible– your mouth, your pussy, anything. 

Seteth grabs your hair and pulls you up so you are at eye level with his cock. He bumps the head against your lips, smearing precum along them. With a dark look in his eyes, he places his thumb on your bottom lip.

“Open.” 

You gladly open your mouth and Seteth sinks his length into you with little inhibition. You groan as inch after inch fills you, cutting off your breath. You begin to choke, but Seteth pays no mind as he forces you along until he’s buried to the tip and you can feel his cock in your throat. 

He holds you there for a moment, watching as tears stream out of your eyes, before pulling out. He gives you little time to recuperate before he's thrusting into your mouth once more, using his grip on your hair to move your head along his length. Tears and snot continue to cover your face and spit gathers around your mouth as he plows into you again and again. Despite the mess you are, you are insanely turned on by being used, and you attempt to sneakily slip your hand under your skirt, seeking release.

Seteth steps on your hand before it reaches its destination. “No touching, slut,” he spits out, “this is a punishment.” He traps both of your hands under his feet before he continues facefucking you with vigor. 

You try your best to lick the veins that run up his cock as he thrusts, feeling the tip dip down your throat over and over. Seteth’s breath has gone ragged as he watches you take all of him in your pretty little mouth, lips stretched wide around his girth, face covered in tears and snot and spit.

“If only you could see yourself,” he whispered as he pulled you off his cock. “Look at me, whore.” You meet his eyes and see the complete, unadulterated lust that lies behind them. 

“You love this, don’t you? Being used? Being treated as a toy?” 

You moan in agreement. Seteth smirks and smacks your cheek with his length.

“You’d let anyone take you. Just like a common whore. You’re good for nothing but being a hole to fuck.” 

You whimper as he continues to rub his length along your face, smearing it with precum. He reaches down to open your blouse and remove your bra before he lifts you up slightly, rubbing his cock in the space between your breasts. You both gasp at the contact, and he allows your hands to come up and squeeze your tits together as he continues to rut against you. 

“You’re just a– whore,” he pants out, “with these tits, made for fucking, Goddess! Wearing your uniform so fucking tight so everyone looks at you, fucking slut.” You’re so wet just from his words that you can feel yourself dripping onto the floor. 

Just as soon as he started fucking your tits, he stopped, hauling you up to sit on the desk with your legs spread. He pushes himself between them, fingers brushing at your hole as he collects some of Sylvain’s spend and brings it to your lips. You take it in your mouth, sucking hungrily as you look down at Seteth between your legs. 

He shakes his head. “Such a whore you’ll let anyone cum inside you. I bet you beg people to fill you up. Cumslut,” he hisses. Your eyes roll back in your head at his words. 

“Please, Seteth,” you moan as he continues to finger you. 

“Please what?” he smirks.

“Fuck me, please, please, goddess–” 

He pulls you forward on the desk as he stands, bringing his hips to meet yours, his cock brushing your folds. You moan, pleading with your eyes as he teases your entrance. Finally, finally, he begins to sink in, and you have to bite your hand to hold back a scream as he splits you open on his cock. 

“For a slut, you’re–ah–fucking tight,” he manages to choke out as he thrusts into your tight heat. He continues to slowly thrust into you, the base of his cock rubbing against your clit, sending your head spinning. 

Suddenly, he pulled you off the desk as he sat on the chair with you on top of him. He stares hungrily at your bare breasts and the precum that stains your chest as he slowly thrust up into you. You toss your head back and moan. 

He sits you all the way to the hilt and stops, holding your hips tightly. He smiles wickedly as he presses down on the bulge in your stomach from where his cock is deeply buried inside you. “You make the perfect cocksleeve. Once you graduate maybe I’ll just keep you around to warm my cock whenever I feel like it. I bet you’d love that, wouldn’t you? Nothing but a warm hole for my cock.”

You bury your head in his shoulder to hide your blush as he continues to hold you down on his cock. One of his hands comes to rub your swollen clit, and you clench around him. He hisses, his cock twitching inside you. 

Without a word he begins thrusting again, hard and fast into your tight wet heat. The wet sound of skin slapping fills the room as he fills you over and over. 

“Goddess, Seteth, please,” you moan, before he shoves his fingers in your mouth.

“Shut up, slut,” he demands, “and don’t you dare cum.” You whimper around his fingers, angry yet turned on as he continues to pound into your pussy. 

It doesn’t take long for Seteth to climax, shouting as he holds down your hips and fills you up with his seed. There’s so much you can feel it dripping out already. He lifts you up and places you on the desk, grabbing a he had set aside and wiping himself down before tucking himself back in his trousers. 

You whimper as he looks you over, cum spilling out of your hole, nipples hardened, clit throbbing, begging for release.

He turns away. “Clean yourself up and return to your dorm. Hopefully you learned your lesson, y/n. Next time, I won’t be as gentle with my punishment.” He walked out of the room without so much as a glance at you. 

Your head spun as you attempted to make sense of everything that had just happened. One thing you knew for sure: you needed Sylvain to mark you up more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slaps fic* this babey can fit so many of catjohnny's favorite kinks in it
> 
> anyway hope you enjoyed
> 
> leave comments and kudos please thanks i am nothing
> 
> follow me on twt if you'd like @lesbjohnny :D


End file.
